


Life Day Atonement

by The_Snarkivist



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo apologizes, F/F, F/M, He's completely reformed because he gives really good hugs, Life Day (Star Wars), M/M, Mention of major character death, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, drunk R2-D2, ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snarkivist/pseuds/The_Snarkivist
Summary: "Have you guys met my boyfriend Ben?" Rey asked hoping Ben wouldn't notice the chill."I'm just going to get this over with right off the top. I am so sorry for all the pain I caused to both of you. The Dark Side really warped me and I did horrible things. I take full accountability for my actions."The two men nodded, looking dubious."I started volunteering, like for orphans, and at the food bank..."Rey rubbed Ben's shoulder.________________Rey bring Ben Solo to Chewy's life day festivities and things get a little bit awkward.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Life Day Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> This is just ridiculous fluff because whilst watching The Rise of Skywalker I thought it would be really funny if Ben Solo lived and then had to go around apologizing to all of Rey's friends at parties. So Life Day seemed like the best place to set this.

Rey knocked on the large door shakily. Was this going to work?

"I think... Well maybe... Should I leave?" Ben's scar was pulsing which it always did when he was nervous.

"Oh no, babe! It's all good." She was trying to sound more confident than she felt. "Everyone will be great. They are very forgiving. Who hasn't been tempted by the Dark Side?"

"I mean, I know. But... Like the genocide, patricide, constant tantrums when I didn't get my way. It's kind of a lot."

"Oh sweetie, it's Life Day." Rey took Ben's hand. "We'll get through this."

She smiled at him reassuringly. Ben frowned. Or maybe just looked, he kind of had resting-petulant-child-face even when he was happy. Like sometimes when they sat snuggled on the couch watching the Cantina channel Rey would think he didn't like the song or wanted to go smash something. But he assured her that was just his face. She squeezed his hand.

The door creaked open. "Roarrrrrrrrr" said Malla, Chewbacca's wife, happily. Rey guessed that she was happy. Wookies always seemed pretty happy on Life Day.

"Oh hi Malla!" Rey gave her a big hug. "Have you met my boyfriend Ky... I mean Ben?"

"Roarrrrrrrrrr," Malla said.

"Uh thanks. Well I brought some food so we'll just head on in before it gets cold." Rey tried to sound cheerful.

Malla gestured them inside. The house was packed. Rey and Ben made their way to the kitchen to drop off the food. Then they went to the living room.

"Rey!!"

Rey turned to see Rose coming in for a hug.

"So good to see you girl!!!" Rose said as they hugged. "I've missed you! It's been so busy since... Oh. Hello Kyl... I mean Ben." Rose's tone automatically stiffened when she noticed Ben.

"Hi uh.."

"Ben you remember Rose. She played such a big part in the Resistance with me." Rey prompted looking encouragingly at Ben.

"I mean, was I? I feel like I disappeared a bit in the final battle. I mean I was doing lots of work and a whole adventure with Betty and Alice."

"Oh you know, there were so many characters, and there were like the new ones and then the logistics of filming around the Resistance base. It was just that."

Rose looked unconvinced.

"But Kel... I mean Rose's absence kind of let the Trolls win" Ben said.

"Sweetie!" Rey turned to Ben and stage-whispered. "Remember what you've been working on in Dark Side Followers Anonymous about not being so brutally honest?"

"Sorry love. I just think we should focus more on all the cool things she did cuz she's awesome and those jerks who hate her make me want to just...."

"Ky... I mean Ben, please! Do your breathing exercises." Rey gripped Ben's shoulder and stared meaningfully into his eyes. "Please don't strangle anyone here with the Force."

Ben stared back into Rey's eyes his anger fading and softening into love.

"Hey, babe." He gently stroked her face. "Thanks for bringing me back." He took her hand in his and held to his heart that was slowing to normal speed. "Do you want to go find a room upstairs? Play around with the good side of the Force for a bit?"

Rey blushed. He was giving her that look like she was the only thing in the Universe.

"Uh," coughed Rose. "I just saw someone I need to say hi to. So nice to see you both!"

"Oh, I…, so sorry Rose!" Rey said as she and Ben turned to Rose blushing like two teenagers who had just been caught making out by one of their parents.

Rey had forgotten Rose was there. Some times when she looked at Ben the whole world fell away and it was just the two of them. She had caused Ben to burn more food he was cooking because of that.

"Oh, uh Rose. I am really sorry about your sister." Ben said to Rose. "A lot of that was my fault. But I'm really working hard to be better. I'm in a twelve step program and it's going well. I've been doing lots of volunteering.... I uh, I am just really sorry for the pain I caused."

"Oh, hmm. Thanks I guess? I, it was hard. I still miss her. But you know, I know it wasn't you, really. But I gotta go, so.."

Rose scampered off into the crowd.

Ben put an arm around Rey. "This is really awkward, right?" he said.

"Oh Ben. It's all good. It takes time but eventually everyone will accept you and see you like I do."

He smiled at her. She felt like she was levitating.

"Let's try and find Finn and Poe!"

They set off into the crowd. Rey thought she saw Finn and Poe heading to the kitchen so they moved towards there. On the way the ran into Snap and Beaumont.

"Hey!" Rey raised a hand in greeting. They both smiled at her. "Happy Life Day!"

"To you too!" said Beaumont.

The genuine smiles faded a bit as they each saw Ben and were replaced by fake smiles.

"Have you guys met my boyfriend Ben?" Rey asked hoping Ben wouldn't notice the chill.

"I'm just going to get this over with right off the top. I am so sorry for all the pain I caused to both of you. The Dark Side really warped me and I did horrible things. I take full  
accountability for my actions."

The two men nodded, looking dubious.

"I started volunteering, like for orphans, and at the food bank..."

Rey rubbed Ben's shoulder.

Beaumont and Snap looked awkwardly into their drinks.

Before Rey could think of something to say to change the subject she was pushed off balance and into Ben's arms by two women making out who had tripped onto her.

" Oh, sorry!" The blonde one said.

"Sorry! The brunette said.

They both giggled as the ran off in the direction of the den.

"Who are they?" Rey asked.

"Oh, um, Betty and, I think, Alice? No one really knows them that well. Oh except Rose? They all worked together in the last battle. I think they just got invited because Chewy wanted LGBTQ+ representation at this party."

"But, I mean, we don't even know them?" Ben said confused. "How is their romance supposed to have any emotional resonance if we barely even know their names?"

"Ben!" Rey chided. "The brutal honesty thing!"

"Sorry." Ben replied.

"But I do agree." Rey said rubbing Ben's arm. She turned to Snap, "And what about Finn and Poe? They are here. They count."

"Oh I mean, I guess?" Snap pondered.

"And those two guys making out over there - the one in the blue greatcoat and the other in the suit?" Rey asked.

"Oh but they're from a different fandom so they don't count." 

"Hello, I notice you didn't say my name but I am also here. And have been gay for a long time!" A fussy robotic voice said behind them.

"Oh, C-3PO!" Rey said, turning around to greet the golden droid. "How are you!"

Snap and Beaumont took C-3PO's arrival as an excuse to sneak away.

"I am quite well. Though this party is getting very loud. I think the neighbours will be angry. And I think I saw some underage drinking. Very bad!"

"Oh so glad to see you back to your old self!" Rey beamed.

"Um, C-3PO," Ben coughed, "I am very sorry for causing everyone to search for Exegol leading to your memory being wiped. I take full accountability for my actions. I've been working so hard to atone. Lots of volunteering for like orphans and refugees. And the other day there was a porg, and it fell out of its nest. And I, like, healed it with the Force... "

"Oh, why thank you Master Ren, I mean Ben." C-3PO replied. "It is very kind of you to consider me important enough to apologize to. Everyone else ignores me."

"Oh, don't worry. I got you buddy!" Ben gave C-3PO a jovial punch in the arm. There was a clatter of metal as C-3PO nearly fell over.

"Oh dear!" C-3PO said.

"Beep beep boob blorp." R2-D2 beeped angrily as he zoomed in.

"Oh R2! Manners please! He was being nice." C-3PO scolded.

"Beep blorp beep."

"Oh really now! Let's go before you really regret what you say." C-3PO made to leave. "I am ever so sorry. He's been into the spiced oil, I see." He said as they toddled off.

Rey gave Ben a hug. "I am so proud of the work you are doing!"

Ben hugged her back. She knew he was completely reformed because he gave really great hugs.

"When we get home can you do that thing where you make me levitate? And then you climb me like an abandoned piece of the crumbling Death Star?" he said into her hair.

Rey giggled and blushed. It probably wasn't against the rules to use the Force in the bedroom, with two consenting adults. Right?

"Oh baby, you know I will."

There was a cough.

"Hey love birds!"

Finn was beaming at Rey. Poe was there too with his arm draped around Finn's shoulder.

"Finn! Poe! Oh happy Life Day!"

The three of them hugged warmly.

"Were you guys talking about doing some weird Force sex stuff?" Poe teased.

"Oh whatever. Did you two just come from playing" Storm Trooper and captive? " Rey shot back.

" Finn! You told her about that?? How dare you!" He pretended to sound offended.

They slid out of the hug and Rey took Ben's hand again.

" You guys know Ben. "

Things got awkward again.

Ben took a deep breath. "I owe you both a big apology. I really hurt both of you with my actions. I want you to know, I have worked so hard to atone. I'm volunteering at the local food bank, and with orphans, and refugees. And I'm in a twelve step group. I'm doing yoga to calm myself. Did Rey tell you about the injured porg?"

"Hey man. The Dark Side really warps you. I get it. " Poe smiled at Ben.

"I'm so sorry about your Mom." Finn said kindly.

Ben nodded. Rey could tell he didn't trust himself to speak without breaking down.

"Hey buddy," Poe said to Ben. "Four can hug just as easily as three! Bring 'er in here!"

And they all hugged. Rey thought her heart would burst from happiness.

"Rooooarrrrr!" They all broke the hug to see Chewbacca standing behind them.

"Chewy!!" Rey gave him a hug.

Then Chewy and Ben just stared awkwardly at each other's feet.

"I think I need to give you two some time alone to talk some things through." Rey said rubbing Ben's back encouragingly.

The two walked over to a private corner to talk.

"Thanks for including him, you guys!" Rey said.

"If you love him and say he's changed that's enough for me." Poe smiled.

"Are you happy, Rey?" Finn asked.

"I am. It's been a lot. I, and Ben too, have a lot of grieving to do. But we are working through it together." Rey smiled.

"He still has slip ups. Like last week I caught him trying to strangle the toaster with the Force because it burnt his toast. But he's come so far. And, maybe you understand this... "

She looked at the easy intimacy her friends had. They didn't even need to touch and it was so clear that they were together and in love.

"He sees me. He really sees me. No one knows my soul like that man. No one can make me feel as good as he can. And like I know he seems moody but he's so sweet to me every day."

Finn and Poe beamed at each other. They all looked over to Ben and Chewy. They were very deep in conversation. Both were crying. And then, their conversation shifted and they moved into a very warm embrace.

Rey felt a happy tear slide down her cheek. It was a perfect Life Day.

* * * * * * * *

The party was winding down. They had all eaten their fill and then some at the Life Day feast. And they had enjoyed some bizarre performances by very random B-grade television personalities of the time.

Chewy and Malla cuddled on the couch drinking some strange drink that was a Wookie delicacy. Their son Lumpy was fast asleep on the floor in front of them in a pile of toys. Finn and Poe were kissing and cuddling in a secluded corner. The random lesbians had fallen asleep together on another sofa. Rose was laughing with Jannah. And C-3PO was trying to keep a very drunk R2 out of trouble.

Rey stood looking out a large window leaning into Ben who held her from behind as he also looked out. Fresh snow was gently falling outside.

"Thank you for this Ben. I know how hard it was to come here and face all my people."

Ben gently tightened his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck.

"It wasn't easy, it's true. Quite a few people "accidentally" spilled their drinks on me. And R2 kept trying to run over my feet."

"Oh, he's such a rascal when he gets into the spiced oil!"

They both laughed.

"But it was worth all of that. To be here with you on the Light side."

"I'm proud of you. You didn't even try to strangle anyone with the Force."

"I"ve got a lot of work to do, it's true." Ben said thoughtfully. "But with you beside me, it all feels possible."

Rey turned in Ben's arms to face him and they kissed. It was not a frenzied passionate meeting of their mouths, but a slow and gentle connection.

After they broke the kiss Rey turned back to face the window and snuggled into Ben.

Rey sighed happily, "And a very Happy Life Day to one and all!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this very goofy fic.


End file.
